


we're gonna dance now

by caimani



Series: Prompts for Werewolf TAI... [3]
Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: 3. Making HistoryA starry night, a snake, and a vampire who is searching for something.





	we're gonna dance now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking artistic liberty with Cobra's origin story. This is how it works out in this verse.
> 
> Al is an OC. Alfonso. He's a good dude.

It feels like space. Like a great vast blackness all around him, interspersed with soft glowing galaxies. It feels closer than the night sky above, like space has come down to surround him as naturally as air. Stars and planets and rocks soaring through the cosmos, just barely out of reach. 

Gabe is lying down on the ground while Al is leaning against the RV a few yards away, murmuring softly. But Al, the RV, the dusty earth, the nocturnal sounds of the desert… it’s all so far away. Space is closer. The darkness and the webs of faraway light are so close that he can taste them. 

Bitter, watery, both cold and warm.

Vast, endless, all-encompassing. 

And, closer than Al’s voice, Gabe can hear something else. The whisper of the universe. A snake’s body moving nearly silently over dust and smooth stone. 

Gabe turns his head away from the night sky above him and stares straight into the snake’s face. It’s darker than the earth. Brighter than the Earth. The voice of the heavens, just at the edge of Gabe’s borrowed blanket. 

Gabe stretches out his hand.

The snake lashes forward and bites him. 

Immediately, Gabe feels his heart jolt. The poison won’t affect him--it shouldn’t, something about being a vampire makes that stuff harmless. But, no, it’s not the threat of poison or a snake bite that makes him react.

But something in the venom makes the peyote space loud, bright, and oddly purple. Gabe doesn’t move, staring the snake right in its little eyes. Glittering eyes. Reflecting space and life and the universe and the _future_. It feels exciting. It feels like the answer. 

The moment stretches and Gabe doesn’t blink, doesn’t move. He relishes the sensation of the venom spreading uselessly through his arm and up to his heart. It’s hot and cool. Thick and sweet. 

And then the snake lets go and skitters away into the desert night. 

The universe is still there, but it’s different now. Gabe can understand it because of that snake’s bite, although he doesn’t know how he’s going to put it into words yet. Somehow, he needs to make this into music. This has to mean something. Snakes, space, excitement that captures the thrill of the moment while spiraling into the future. 

Gabe sits up slowly, his mind still reeling. He opens his mouth and finds his own fangs with his tongue, resting against the roof of his mouth. Maybe this is part of it...

“Gabe?” Al is kneeling beside him now, shaking Gabe’s shoulder. “Hey. You okay? You just got bit by a snake, y’know.”

“I’m fine,” Gabe says. His mind is racing between savoring this space snake experience and thinking of ideas for the kind of music he _needs_ to make _now_. “I know what I need to do. I gotta change. I can’t do Midtown right now, I need something _new_.” 

Al takes Gabe’s arm and turns it over slowly. The bite is bleeding.

“Yeah, Gabe, even if you’ve got vampire immunity or whatever you call it, I think you’re going to need something on that.” Al walks back to the trailer for a bit and comes back with a first aid kid. He starts wiping the blood away from Gabe’s arm.

“It’s gotta be different,” Gabe says, somewhat transfixed on Al’s hands cleaning his skin. “Like, everything is emo now. Or punk. It’s gotta be… like, remember the nineties?”

“Yeah, I remember the nineties,” Al says. 

“Like NSYNC. That electro synth dance stuff. But with more,” Gabe waves his other arm around. “Space. Snakes. Fun.”

The skin around the bite is purple. That same purple the snake showed Gabe. Al is covering it with gauze. “Huh…” he says. “Sounds fun. You gonna get the kids dancing?”

Gabe nods. He closes his eyes and can see it all, so clearly. “I’m going to change the scene.”

Al chuckles. “Yeah. You sure will.”


End file.
